I wanna be yours
by snamione.394
Summary: Un bal, une chanson, une danse.. Et qui sait, peut être plus? Rated T pour être certaine de ne rien enfreindre.
_Bonjour à tous! Je me suis enfin décidée à publier une de mes fictions ici! Un OS pour être plus précise, sur une de mes chansons préférées «I wanna be yours» d'Arctic Monkeys. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire d'autre.. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!_

 _Ah oui, rien à moi, tout à J.K. ;)_

…...

La guerre était terminée depuis 5 mois bientôt, on se remettait peu à peu des pertes, des morts qu'elle avait causées. Des miracles aussi parfois. Severus avait survécu, "ce bâtard graisseux avait prévu le coup, il avait de l'antidote sur lui" voilà comment la plupart décrivait ce qui était arrivé.

La vie à Poudlard avait repris, les cours, les banquets et bien entendu les bals. McGonagall avait eu l'excellente (ou pas selon certains) idée d'organiser un bal pour Halloween. Avec en prime une condition, le port du costume obligatoire.

"Quand à toi Severus, tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas manquer la fête" Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son collègue.

Severus avait pris un air contrarié, mais puisqu'il avait toujours l'air contrarié ça se voyait finalement assez peu.

"Vieille chatte" Vociféra-t-il en rentrant dans ses appartements "Après le citronné du cerveau et la face de serpent, je dois maintenant répondre aux ordres de cette boule de poils ambulante." Puis il ajouta d'un air théâtrale:

"Oooh douce mort, j'aurais dû t'accueillir comme une bonne vieille amie"

Les élèves quant à eux étaient absolument ravis. Un bal, et de plus costumé! Qui disait bal disait musique, danse, boissons!

...…...

"Alleeez Mione dis nous en quoi tu vas te déguiser!" insista Ron

"Ronald Weasley, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne connaissais pas, c'est tiré d'un film moldu!"

Ça faisait bien une demi heure qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser d'Harry et Ron pour pouvoir enfin se préparer pour le bal.

"Allez du balais! dehors! J'aimerais me préparer! Et vous devriez faire de même.. À toute à l'heure!" Dit-elle en poussant sans ménagement ses deux amis dehors.

Elle avait choisi d'incarner Morticia Addams, du film 'La famille Addams'. Un de ses films préférés, soit dit en passant.

Elle prit sa douche et ensuite jeta un sort sur ses cheveux qui devinrent lissent et d'un noir corbeaux "À en faire pâlir (si toutes fois c'était possible) de jalousie le professeur Rogue" pensa-t-elle. Elle enfila ensuite une longue robe noire.

...

Hermione entra seule dans la grande salle, elle n'avait pas de cavalier alors que ses amis, eux, avaient une cavalière. Harry avec Ginny, Ron avec Pansy et même Neville était accompagné de Luna. Elle s'installa à la même table que ses amis mais se senti bien rapidement seule, alors que les couples dansaient et qu'elle restait seule à table.

Quand soudain sa chanson préférée passa, elle entendit alors une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmis des centaines:

"Vous dansez?"

Elle posa sa main dans celle que l'homme lui présentait. Il portait un costume noir, un masque blanc lui cachait le visage et une rose rouge était accrochée à son veston.

Ils se mirent à danser.

 _"Wanna be your vacuum cleaner_

 _Breathing in your dust_

 _I wanna be your Ford Cortina_

 _I won't ever rust"_

"Le fantôme de l'opéra, très bon choix professeur."

Elle le senti se crisper légèrement.

"Ce masque cache peut être votre visage mais il ne peut cacher votre voix, ainsi que votre odeur, un subtil mélange des ingrédients que vous utilisez chaque jours. Oh et vos cheveux aussi."

Il ne répondit pas.

"Personnellement je suis déguisée en"

"Morticia Addams" la coupa-t-il "Ne prenez pas cet air surpris Miss Granger, je suis un sang mêlé."

"If you like your coffee hot

Let me be your coffee pot

You call the shots babe

I just wanna be yours"

Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés, juste un peu mais bien assez pour que les pensées d'Hermione divaguent.

Depuis quand ressentait elle quelque chose pour lui déjà? Ça avait commencé très tôt, lors de sa troisième ou quatrième année lorsqu'il s'était jeté devant le trio d'or pour les protéger de Rémus. Oui, depuis elle était attirée par Severus Rogue. Ça l'avait effrayée au début, puis elle s'y était habituée.

"Miss Granger, évitez de me regarder dans les yeux lorsque vous pensez à ce genre de choses"

"Que..quoi.."

"Legilimancie"

Hermione vira au rouge vif, contrastant avec le noir corbeaux de sa robe.

 _"Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours"_

Oh et puis zut, se dit elle. Combien de temps encore aurait-elle su cacher ses sentiments de toutes manières ? Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, se laissant bercer par la musique et le léger mouvement que Severus et elle faisaient en dansant.

 _"Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out  
And let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without  
I wanna be your setting lotion (I wanna be)  
Hold your hair in deep devotion (How deep?)"_

Dans un élan de courage, Hermione posa sa tête sur le torse de Severus. Se disant qu'au pire des cas il la repousserait et se moquerait d'elle comme il le faisait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Quoi que.. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il s'était moqué d'elle ? Un certain temps apparemment puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsque celui ci ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il resserra même la main qu'il avait posée sur sa taille, rapprochant Hermione encore un peu plus. Un long frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale.

 _"I'll be at least as deep  
As the Pacific Ocean  
I wanna be yours"_

La piste de danse étaient remplie, aussi Hermione se rendit compte que Severus et elle s'étaient un peu éloignés des autres et qu'ils se trouvaient dans un coin moins éclairé de la piste.

La chanson allait se terminer, Hermione le savait. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce moment dure toujours. Pour la première fois de puis la fin de la guerre, elle se sentait bien. En sécurité, dans les bras de son ancien professeur de potions.

 _"Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours_

 _I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours  
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours…"_

Hermione leva les yeux, Severus la regardait. Elle voulait l'embrasser, elle le voulait plus que tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dans sa vie. Et au diable ses talents de legilimens, ils se fixèrent un long moment. Hermione avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, que les centaines de personnes qui dansaient autour d'eux c'étaient subitement envolées.

Et enfin le baiser vint, elle ne saurait dire si c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé ou lui. Ce dont elle se souvenait par contre, c'était de la douceur dont il avait fait preuve. Quand il se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Hermione le regarda dans ses yeux, ils étaient d'un noir profond et elle eut l'impression de s'y noyer. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura:

 _"I just wanna be yours.."_

… _._


End file.
